I'll keep you safe - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, panick attack/shock. Dan and Phil get stuck in a lift at the BBC, all would be fine if Dan didn't have claustrophobia and starts freaking out, Phil tries to help calm him down, Dan is taken to hospital for shock. When they get back home Dan is still a bit scared and can't sleep so Phil cuddles him to sleep. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


"_Dan and Phil get stuck in a lift at the BBC, all would be fine if Dan didn't have claustrophobia and starts freaking out when he finds out they won't be out for a few hours, Phil tries to help calm him down, when they finally get out the lift, Dan is taken to hospital for shock, that evening when they get back home Dan is still a bit scared and can't sleep on his own so Phil cuddles him to sleep."_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go!

(OOC. Nothing of this has ever happened!)

Phan one shot!

Contains: Fluff, panic attack/shock.

**I'll keep you safe**

Words: 2.635

(point of view changes through the story)

* * *

DAN'S POV!

"Come on, Dan. Hurry."

"Hang on, Phil. We're not that late."

"Maybe not, but if you keep going in this speed we are going to be."

I sighed and walked a little faster. We had to be on the radio, but only for like 10 minutes. And we had plenty of time to get there.

Phil pushed the door open and I gave him a 'see? Of course we would made it' gaze.

"I just don't want us to be late, okay?"

"I know. But calm down. We still have 15 minutes." I smiled and walked past him.

We stepped into the elevator and I pushed the button that would lead us to the radio.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Phil groaned and pushed the 'up' button again and again.

"W-why did we stop? Why aren't we moving?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. It just stopped." Phil looked closely at the panel, maybe trying to find a way to get help.

"_Hello? Anyone there?_" We heard someone ask through the speaker.

"Yeah, hello. It's Dan and Phil from radio one. What happened? Why did we stop?"

"_We don't quite know yet, but we are trying to find a solution_."

"Hmm, okay.." Phil mumbled. I didn't like this. I didn't like elevators in the first place. Why didn't we just take the fucking stairs?

"Ph-Phil.." I whimpered and backed into the wall.

"Huh?" I saw Phil slowly turn around. I was backed as close to wall as physically possible.

"I-I don't like this."

"I'm sure they'll fix it soon, Dan." Phil lowered his voice and stepped closer. But I was about to freak out inside. I couldn't handle small rooms. And small rooms without any chances to get out of.. This was too much. I needed to get out.

"But I…" The speaker voice cut me off.

"_Hello. We're trying to fix the problem, but it seems like we have some complications. It might take some time_."

"How long is 'some time'?" Phil snapped and raised his voisce.

"_We don't know. We have to wait for the electricians to arrive. Maybe a few hours_."

"Great. Just great! Perfect.." Phil began to walk from one side of the lift to the other and then back.

"Stop moving!" I yelled and shot my eyes together. "Please." My mind was going places I didn't want it to go. I couldn't do this. What if we fell down? Or never got out again? If we died from lack of oxygen?

My breathing began to speed up because of those thoughts. I still kept my eyes closed and pressed myself hard against the wall.

"I've stopped." Phil whispered in a bad attempt to calm me down.

I opened my eyes slowly . It looked like Phil finally had got the puzzle solved and realised what was going on.

"I'm sorry." He stepped towards me and gently laid my hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch and started hyperventilate even more, so he quickly let go. "Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

No chance he could convince me now.

"Dan. Look at me." Phil bend over a little, trying to get some eye contact. "It's fine." I started to shake my head violently from side to side. The fear was about to take control.

The woman started speaking again. "_Do any of you have some sort of illnesses or anything that need medical attention?_"

"Eh, maybe yes. My friend has claustrophobia and… Could you just please hurry?" Phil said desperate.

"_We do what we can. I'm sorry_."

"They are going to get us out, nothing to be afraid of."

"I can't do this, Phil. Get us out, now!" I didn't mean to get angry at him, but I was too frustrated to care how I sounded.

"I can't.." Phil wrinkled his forehead in concern and took a step back, giving me some space.

"Just, please. I can't be in here, Phil."

"But I can't get us out. I'm sorry, Dan. I really am. Just realx.."

"I... can't... breathe..." I mumbled and moved one hand to my chest. My finger tips were trembling and I started to sweat.

PHIL'S POV!

"Of course you can." I kept my voice low, trying not to freak him even more out. "Calm down..." But if was already too late for that. Dan started to shake more and more as each minute went by. I was actually getting quite nervous because I didn't know when we would get out again, it could take hours.

"Sit down and relax." I told him. I was afraid he might pass out because of the lack of oxygen when he was hyperventilating this much. I really wanted to help him, but he wouldn't allow me. I guess he was too scared.

Dan nearly fell unto the floor when his legs gave under. I placed myself on the floor in the corner opposite him. Given him as much space as I could until he had calmed enough down for me to touch him.

"It's okay. Nothing is going to happen. It's fine.." I repeated and tried to make myself sound clear, making sure he would understand.

Nothing seemed to help and as the minutes passed by it became hotter and hotter in here and Dan was sweating quite a lot. It was summer and the air-condition seemed to have stopped working too. He was slowly turning dangerously pale ad his lips blue. I just kept staring at him, nervously.

"_Hello?_" The woman in the speaker asked. I quickly got up.

"Hello. What are you doing?" I asked, maybe a little too angry, but Dan defiantly didn't feel that well, we needed to get out.

"_We are still trying to figure out the problem. I'll just check up on you. Everything okay?_"

"No. Everything is not okay!" I moved my glance towards Dan on the floor. Even though it almost seemed impossible, it was getting worse and he really struggled to breath. "My friend is having a panic attack and I can't really go near him..." I answered, concerned.

"_We will get you out soon_."

"You better..." I mumbled for only myself to hear.

DAN'S POV!

It felt like I was going to be sick at any moment. My whole world was spinning, my head felt light and all my muscles were aching because I was shaking so much.

I rested my forehead against the wall. My breathing was turned into fast heavy hiccups and my vision slowly started to blur. I couldn't deal with this much longer.

I saw Phil place himself right in front of me and carefully laid a hand down on my knee. His touch did something to me and I quickly pulled my legs close to my chest while my breathing went on a whole new level of speed and tears was forming in my eyes. My heartbeat was faster for anyone to count and the walls started moving towards me. _I can't die like this. Please._ I was absolutely terrified.

"Dan.." But I couldn't properly hear what he was saying. It was like someone had put up a class wall between us.

"I-I'm going to be sick, Phil.. I can't do this." I breathed into my knees. "Please let me out..." Waves of nausea hit be because my breaths were so short and my head was pounding really hard.

"Take deep breaths, Daniel. Follow me.." Phil began to take deep long breaths and I did my best to follow. If we had just used the stairs instead, this wouldn't have happened and I would be okay. And we would have been on the radio, but no. Here we was, stuck in an elevator and I had never been so afraid in my entire life.

PHIL'S POV!

"Water..." Dan murmured. It was only getting hotter in here and he was really dehydrated from all the shaking and sweating.

"We don't have any." I responded and slowly crawled across the floor between us and closer to him. "I'm sorry.." I whispered and stopped to watch his reaction, but he just stayed curled up in a ball. So I moved closer. Until I was standing on my knees right beside him. But he didn't freak out so dared to put a hand on his shoulder. No major changes. I sat down beside him and pressed my shoulder against his while I held onto his hand.

"I'm sorry.." Dan said between breaths.

"For being scared? You can't be sorry for being scared, stupid." It seemed like Dan had calmed down a bit, making it possible for me to comfort him the best way possible.

I lost track on time, but he had defiantly been here for a long time. Way too long.

Then everything went dark.

The power went out and everything became complete black. The only thing you could hear was Dan's gasping breaths mixed with desperate sobs when he started crying silently.

"It's only a power cut. Nothing is going to happen.." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but the truth was that I was really scared too. I didn't care about small rooms, but there was always a chance that we could fall down or something. But I was more worried about Dan.

"The lights went out." I said to the unknown lady and got to stand.

"_I know. It's for safety, we're going to get you down in a minute_."

After 10 minutes in completely darkness the lights came back on. But just to reveal Dan still sitting leaned against the wall, shaking more violently than probably was healthy. His t-shirt some nearly completely soaked and his skin was white as snow.

"I-I need an ambulance."

"_Already here. Has something happened?_"

"I don't quite know.. Just let us out!" I kneeled beside Dan, but he was paralyzed and his chest raised and fell with record speed and I could tell he was about to pass out. I absolutely hated seeing him this afraid. I couldn't do anything and I actually started to get really nervous about the situation.

I felt the elevator move down and I sighed in relief.

"We are going to get out now, relax." I said to him with an unsteady voice. I carefully rubbed his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

The door slowly opened up and in came two medics. One went to Dan and the other one to me.

"No! I'm fine. Concentrate on him instead." I insisted and stepped out of the lift, giving them space to work on.

Almost the whole BBC were staring, but I didn't care.

I stood outside and watched as the medics ripped open his shirt so they could follow his heartbeat and pulse.

One of them rolled in the stretcher and they both lifted Dan unto it. He seemed to shocked to react on the movements.

After a minute, when Dan had been strapped to the stretcher, they drove him outside and I quickly followed. Once we were inside the ambulance they placed a oxygen mask around his mouth and nose. He looked absolutely exhausted, but slowly started to calm down a bit. They stuck a water gun into his hand, making it possible for the doctors at the hospital to gave him any possibly medication or liquid into his veins.

"Does he have any other illnesses?" The medic asked.

"No." I answered short. "Only claustrophobia. And this has really stressed him out." Dan had stopped shaking violently, but was still trembling a little. He more likely looked like someone who could fall asleep any second.

We arrived at the hospital and they drove him inside. I slowly followed them and walked into the room where some doctors received him.

They didn't really do that much, it was only a shock. But he was dehydrated from sweating so much, so a nurse stuck a bag of saltwater to his hand.

"Are you okay?" One of the nurses asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I felt a bit dizzy and tried, but I was okay. Dan felt worse I guessed.

"Let me find you some water." She smiled friendly to me. I nodded in response and moved my attention back to Dan who was lying in the bed.

DAN'S POV!

It felt like an earth quack was happening inside of me and shook all my organs. My heart was pounding hard, but steady. I took some really deep breaths, trying to relax myself as much as possible. My head hurt like hell and I was so, so tired.

"Dan?" I heard someone ask. I carefully opened my eyes and looked confused around before my gaze fell on Phil who was smiling down to me. "You okay?" I nodded sleepily and closed my eyes back together. _I am okay, everything is fine now, calm down Dan. _

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" The hospital had finally released me. After a few hours of oxygen and saltwater they told me to go home and get some rest, but the doctors didn't have to say that twice. I was exhausted and tired and this has just been an awful day and now it needed to come to an end.

"I'll be fine." I said a little nervous and claimed into my bed.

"I'm in the lounge if you need me, okay?"

"Hmm.." I mumbled and pulled my duvet fully around me. Phil turned off the lights and walked out, leaving the door just slightly open.

I laid on my back and stared into the dark ceiling. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. The panic attack was still shaking my body in some way and the dark freaked me out. I took some deep breaths and turned to my left side, trying to find a comfortable position.

20 minutes and over a hundred attempts later I gave up. In my desperation small tears was forming in my eyes.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, wrapped my duvet tightly around me and slowly tip toed out of my room and through the hallway towards the lounge.

"Ph-Phil?" I stammered shyly. I couldn't believe I did this, but I was simply too scared and tired to care.

Phil surprised looked up from the computer and glanced questioning at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned and moved his laptop away.

"I-I just can't sleep." I blurred out and quickly dried my eyes. "I'm scared, okay." I looked down to my feet

"Don't be scared. Nothing is going to happen. I'll keep you safe, I can promise you that." Phil stepped closer and gently threw his arms around me. I couldn't really hug him back because I looked like a human burrito in my covers.

"Do you want me to come at sleep with you?" He asked quietly. I nodded against his shoulder and sighed.

"But I don't want to bother you and it's too early and..."

"I could use an early night, don't think about it." He smiled and laid both of his hands on my shoulders. "Give me five minutes, okay?" He looked me deep in the eyes and let my go before he walked past me. I unsteady followed him to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Which bed?" He asked and turned around. But I had already made myself comfortable on the one side of Phil's. "I guess mine then." He grinned and got under his duvet.

Without thinking too much I placed my head on top of his chest and rested my arm down on his side. Phil didn't seem to question it and wrapped one arm around me, holding me close.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Much better. Thank you." I slurred and closed my eyes.

"Any time."

* * *

___I'm taking prompts to one shots or chaptered phanfics. So hit me! I can write about any illness and stuff like that/fluff, but ask me anything and I'll try! I do not take smut __requests_. (chaptered are going to be uploaded on my other profile)(You can read my long chaptered phanfictions on 'awesomesockes')


End file.
